Tanjoubi Omedettou Himesama
by Rhyme A. Black
Summary: Apakah kau tau bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta Naruto-san?"..."Ya"... Pesta telah di mulai! Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Baca dan review yapzz! Gomen tlat! R.A.B.
1. Chapter 1

Rhyme A. Black

-

PresenT

-

**Tanjoubi Omedettou Hime-sama**

-

Dedicated for Hinata Hyuuga's birthday

-

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

-

_**NaruHina The Greatest Pairing**_

-

I hope you enjoy it

-

**WARNING : MISSTYPO,OOC,GAJE,ABAL, ANEH *MAYBE ROMANTIC?***

-

TAKE, 1… 2… 3… ACTION

-

-

Pagi hari di tengah-tengah kedamaian mansion Hyuuga, berhasil di kacaukan karena sebuah teriakan yang cukup menggetarkan telinga. Burung yang sedang berterbangan langsung kecebur di kubangan sapi, kaca ada sebagian yang retak, dan sempat terjadi getaran bumi selama beberapa detik yah, tak ada yang bisa memungkiri teriakan maha dahsyat itu pastilah dari seseorang yang sedang kelebihan tenaga.

"Hinata-sama!!! Cepat bangun! Anda hampir terlambat untuk ke sekolah!!!" seru seorang pemuda yang bila di tinjau dari penampilannya bisa di pastikan pasti adalah seorang butler. Penampilan dengan vest hitam, kemeja lengan panjang putih, celana hitam panjang, dan juga dasi kupu-kupu tampak sedang berusaha membangunkan gadis manis yang menggeliat di dalam selimut tebalnya yang hangat.

"Lima menit lagi Naruto-san~" gumam gadis itu yang bisa di pastikan adalah orang yang bernama Hinata-sama.

"Wuapaaa? Lima menit? Ya, lima menit lagi dan anda akan terlambat untuk pelajaran pertama anda di hari pertama anda di kelas 12. ayolah Hinata-sama, apa Kata Hiashi-sama nanti bila mengetahui anaknya menjadi malas seperti ini…!!!" balas butler pirang itu sambil menarik paksa tangan majikannya itu. Yang mengakibatkan sang pemilik tangan bangun dengan malasnya dan menahan godaan kasurnya yang begitu empuk. Setelah berkutat dengan keinginannya untuk kembali tidur, akhirnya gadis yang bernama Hinata itu beranjak menuju kamar mandi yang ada di bagian kamarnya. Dia merasa kasihan pada orang-orang yang terpaksa mendengarkan teriakan butlernya di pagi hari yang indah ini.

Begitulah kebiasaan Hinata dan Naruto butlernya bila di hari awal sekolah. Mansion Hyuuga yang biasanya tenang menjadi kacau tak terkendali begitu terdengar teriakan Naruto yang membagunkan nona besarnya, Hinata-sama.

Keluarga Hyuuga. Siapa sih yang tidak mengenal keluarga ini?—ya itu bila kau tinggal di pedalaman, kau tidak akan mengenalnya—. Hyuuga adalah keluarga terpandang di seluruh Jepang—di seluruh dunia—, pemilik perusahaan elektronik yang membuka cabang dimana-mana, salah satu pemegang saham terbesar di beberapa perusahaan kerja sama di Jepang.

Hiashi-sama, adalah kepala keluarga sekaligus direktur utama perusahaan . Karena saking banyaknya pekerjaan yang mesti di kerjakannya, dia sangat jarang berada di rumah dan terkadang hanya pulang ke rumahnya sebulan sekali. Sangat jarang Hiashi-sama bisa berkumpul dengan keluarganya, dia pikir dengan harta dan segala hal yang ia berikan kepada keluarganya itu semua sudah cukup. Padahal sebenarnya tidak, tidak ada harta benda yang cukup hanya untuk mengganti secuil kasih sayang….

Anggota keluarga Hyuuga yang lain adalah Neji Hyuuga, sepupu Hinata-sama, yang saat ini tengah menyelesaikan kuliahnya di Harvard university. Sedangkan Hanabi adik Hinata-sama, bersekolah di sekolah asrama ternama di jepang. Jadilah Hinata hanya satu-satunya keluarga Hyuuga yang masih bertahan di mansion itu, di temani puluhan pelayan di rumahnya.

Salah satunya adalah Naruto Uzumaki, butler sekaligus wakil kepala pelayan di keluarga Hyuuga. Naruto Uzumaki, cukup sulit bila kau mau memungkiri bahwa dia itu cukup tampan. Sangat tampan malah, dengan rambut pirang jabriknya, mata biru langitnya, wajah orientalnya yang imut, dan juga senyumnya yang menawan tak ada yang bisa mengira bahwa ia hanyalah seorang butler keluarga Hyuuga. HANYA seorang butler keluarga Hyuuga???! Hell no, menjadi tukang bersih-bersih—lap-lap— pagarnya saja kau bisa di gaji sejuta!—ya itupun bisa di pahami karena gerbang keluarga Hyuuga itu tinggi, besar, dan panjangnya yang naudzu' billahi min dzalik'—.

Naruto Uzumaki, walaupun luarnya kau bisa melihat bahwa, yah penampakan luarnya dia itu agak bodoh, tolol, aneh, dan sifat-sifat mengerikan lainnya. Tapi, jangan pernah ragukan kecerdasannya. Dan bila dia sedang serius menghadapi sesuatu, dia bisa menjadi sangat WAH….tak bisa kau ungkapkan dengan Kata-Kata.

Saat ini umurnya dua puluh tahun, tetapi dia sudah menamatkan kuliah S2-nya. Jangan ditanya, karena secara turun temurun keluarga Uzumaki adalah butler khusus di keluarga Hyuuga, dan sering loncat-loncat kelas untuk segera menamatkan sekolahnya dan menjalankan tugas sebagai seorang butler. Mau sekolah setinggi apapun, apabila kau itu Uzumaki kau akan tetap menjadi seorang butler! Itu keputusan mutlak!. Naruto sudah menjadi butler khusus keluarga Hyuuga sejak umurnya 13 tahun. Bayangkan kau harus menamatkan sekolahmu secepat itu untuk melanjutkan garis keturunan keluargamu. Yah walaupun begitu, Naruto tetap senang bisa menjadi butler khusus untuk Hinata-sama. Umur merekapun tidak jauh berbeda, hanya berbeda tiga tahun saja. Di umur Hinata yang sebentar lagi akan menginjak delapan belas tahun, tanpa terasa, Naruto sudah bersama dengan Hinata-sama selama tujuh tahun. Dan dengan bersama selama itu dan umur yang tak terpaut jauh, tak dapat dipungkiri apabila ada suatu rasa yang tercipta.

Perasaan itu tanpa Naruto sadari datang begitu saja. Entah sejak mulai kapan ia merasakannya. Perasaan yang ingin melindungi dan tidak ingin membuat nona besarnya itu bersedih. Sebuah perasaan yang seharusnya tidak boleh lahir dari dalam hatinya, sebuah perasaan yang seharusnya ia tekan agar tak semakin merebak keluar. Perasaan terlarang yang seharusnya tidak ia rasakan, tapi semakin ia tekan perasaan itu semakin membuncah untuk meledak perasaan itu bernama…

Ia tahu. Ia sadar. Ia sangat tahu dan ia amat sangat sadar bahwa perasaannya itu tak akan kesampaian. Dia tahu bahwa dia dan Hinata itu berbeda jauh. Sangat berbeda. Dia dia hanyalah seorang butler yang melanjutkan pekerjaan yang diwariskan padanya dan Hinata adalah nona besarnya.

Heh, seorang butler jatuh cinta pada tuannya? Itu judul opera sabun ya? Sangat tidak mungkin hal itu terjadi, mengingat dia pasti akan ditendang keluar dari mansion Hyuuga, bila Hiashi-sama tahu akan perasaannya pada Hinata-sama. Jadi lebih baik ia pendam saja perasaan itu, dia lebih memilih untuk bisa tetap bersama dengan Hinata-sama . walaupun hanya sebagai butlernya. Dia sungguh pesimis bukan?

-

"Naruto-san, kapan Ottou-san akan pulang?" Tanya Hinata yang saat ini telah mengenakan seragam sailornya kepada Naruto yang saat itu sedang menyisiri rambutnya.

"Hmm, entahlah. Dia sedang ada bisnis besar di Paris, jadi dia mungkin tidak akan pulang cepat untuk saat ini." Jawab Naruto, yang saat itu kini menyiapkan buku-buku Hinata setelah urusan sisir-menyisir itu selesai tentunya.

"A-apakah di hari ulang tahunku dia tidak akan pulang juga?" Tanya Hinata kembali dengan ekspresi sedih di matanya. Naruto yang menyadari hal itu dengan cepat menyangkalnya.

"Dia pasti datang, sekalipun itu Cuma sebentar saja. Toh tanggal dua puluh tujuh nanti itukan adalah hari yang istimewa buat keluarga Hyuuga."

"Ta-Tapi tetap sajakan. Bagaimana kalau dia tidak ingat?" Tanya Hinata yang

Sepertinya dia tujukan hanya untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Hiashi-sama pasti datang nona. Sesibuk apapun dia. Nah sekarang sebaiknya anda turun ke ruang makan, Shizune telah menyiapkan sarapan enak untuk pagi yang cerah saat ini. Mari…" tawar Naruto sambil membukakan pintu untuk Hinata, Hinata sedikit tersenyum kepadanya. Hinata merasa senang, karena dalam keadaan apapun, Naruto selalu ada untuknya. Bukan hanya sebagai seorang butler, tetapi juga seorang kakak dan sahabat.

Hinata turun dengan anggun menuju ruang makan, di belakangnya Naruto yang sedang memasang kacamata yang tidak berframenya mengekor sambil membolak-balikkan jurnal di tangannya. Sepertinya itu adalah catatan harian mengenai apa yang akan Hinata lakukan hari ini.

"Les piano sepertinya hari ini libur nona, jadi anda punya banyak waktu luang sepulang sekolah nanti. Hah, entah apalagi yang dilakukan pianis mesum itu. Pasti pergi ke onsen untuk mengintip para wanita." Kata Naruto sambil menutup jurnalnya dan melepaskan kacamatanya*what???*

"A-aapa? Apa yang dilakukan Jiraiya-sama di onsen?" Tanya Hinata kaget.

"Seperti yang kubilang tadi nona. Mengintip para wanita, itu salah satu kebiasaannya selain pergi ke bar-bar dengan alasan 'mau mencari inspirasi untuk novel terbarunya'. Anda tahukan apa itu." Jawab Naruto panjang kali lebar sama dengan luas. Hinata yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum-senyum geli. Naruto yang melihat pemandangan 'ada malaikat tersenyum' itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada lukisan karya Jean Francois Millet yang terletak di dinding dekat tangga, tak dapat di sembunyikannya rasa malu yang menjalarinya saat melihat Hinata tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi Hinata-sama. Semoga pagi hari ini anda awali dengan senyuman." Sapa seseorang kakek tua yang sudah ubanan, memakai pakaian yang sama dengan Naruto, tak lain ialah sebagai kepala tertinggi pelayan di mansion Hyuuga ini.

"Selamat pagi juga Danzou-san." Jawab Hinata. Kemudian Dandou-san pun mendorongkan kursi yang terletak di sisian meja makan sehingga Hinata bisa duduk dengan tenang. Danzou-san pun segera menyiapkan sarapan pagi mereka, yaitu baguette hangat yang diolesi Nutella dan beurre dilapisi selai stroberry dan juga segelas teh darjeeling. Hinata pun menyantap sarapannya dengan lahap. Sementara itu Danzou-san dan Naruto memulai percakapan mereka.

"Bagaimana dia pagi ini?" Tanya Danzou-san sambil berbisik, takut ada pelayan lain atau Hinata sendiri yang mendengar.

"Seperti biasanya, masih menanyakan Hiashi-sama. Apakah Hiashi-sama tidak akan pulang minggu ini?" Tanya Naruto sambil berbisik juga tentunya.

"Entahlah. Semalam aku menghubungi beliau, dan dia mengatakan dia masih sangat sibuk saat ini. Belum sempat aku menanyakan mengenai kepulangannya, telepon sudah terputus. Dasar orang kaya." Balas Danzou-san sambil mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Danzou-san, Naruto-san anda sudah sarapan?" Tanya Hinata memotong pembicaraan mereka. Dengan gelagapan meeka berdua menjawab.

"A-a-a-aaa, sudah Hinata-sama. Iya sudah, hehehe…" jawab Danzou-san dan Naruto kompak sambil tersenyum karena tidak menyangka Hinata akan menyela pembicaraan mereka.

"Ohhh, sudah" jawab Hinata yang di sambut angukkan semangat dari Naruto dan bungkukan hormat dari Danzou-san. Kemudian Hinata kembali melanjutkan sarapannya yang tadi sempat tertunda. Kini waktu telah menunjukkan pukuln 06.55 dan Hinata telah hampir menyelesaikan sarapannya.

"Hinata-sama, sudah waktunya anda berangkat. Mari." Panggil Naruto mengingatkan. Hinata yang ternyata sudah menghabiskan sarapannya, setelah membersihkan bibirnya dia langsung bangkit dan berjalan menuju limosen mewah yang sudah menunggunya. Naruto membukakan pintu untuk nona muda itu, dan Hinata segera masuk karena sudah tidak ada waktu untuk berlama-lama lagi.

"Semoga sekolah anda menyenangkan Hinata-sama." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum, sebelum limosen itu melaju kencang.

-

-

Suasana Konoha Elite School sangatlah ramai saat itu, tapi tidak di kelas XII-1 yang suasananya agak sepi. Sekalipun ada suara itu hanyalah suara beberapa siswa perempuan yang sibuk bergosip ria trend busana terbaru rancangan desainer terkenal milik mereka. Sementara siswa-siswa lainnya ada yang membaca buku, mengetik di laptop, dan apalah itu yang jelas selama tidak keluar dari tata aturan bersikap yang baik ala bangsawan. Yah, memang kelas XII-1 hanya di peruntukkan untuk para keturunan bangsawan atau sejenisnya, yang jelas hanya orang-orang yang berkocek tebal yang bisa masuk kekelas yang terbilang istimewa ini.

Pintu kelas menjeblak terbuka, tampak seorang gadis cantik memasuki ruangan itu, dia segera berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. Dia enggan bergabung dengan kumpulan orang-orang yang berasal dari abad ke-17 itu. Apakah ini masih abad pertengahan? Masih saling berkolega berdasarkan kekayaan dan kekuasaan? Mungkin kita membutuhkan perang dunia ketiga untuk menyadarkan orang-orang yang seperti it—

"Oi Hinata!" Seru seseorang memanggil nama gadis itu yang membuat gadis itu menghentikan aktivitas melamunnya. Hinata menoleh kepada pemuda yang memanggilnya itu. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut coklat dan tato segitiga merah mencolok dipipinya, sementara itu ada sorang gadis berambut merah yang bergelayut manja di lengan kanannya.

"A-ada apa Kiba-kun?" Tanya Hinata berusaha menahan emosi yang membuncah didalam hatinya melihat adegan mesra di hadapannya.

"Ada yang mau aku bicarakan padamu. Tunggu aku di taman belakang sekolah sebentar saat jam terakhir selesai." Seusai berkata seperti itu, tanpa menunggu Hinata menjawabnya dia sudah berbalik pergi sambil mengelus-elus kepala wanita yang kalau tidak salah bernama Karin itu.

Hinata hanya menunduk sedih, dia sudah menjalin hubungan diam-diam bersama Kiba selama tiga minggu. Hubungannya itu sepertinya tidak akan bertahan lama mengingat kelakuan Kiba yang mudah bosan dengan sesuatu. Dia sudah tahu akan apa yang dihadapinya saat ini, resiko yang diambilnya dengan menjadi pacar seorang anak popoler dan playboy macam Kiba. Sudah tak terhitung lagi berapa puluh wanita yang jatuh ke pelukan cowok penyuka anjing Hinata pun juga telah menjadi salah satu koleksi Kiba, menyedihkan bukan?. Cinta ternyata memang bisa membuat manusia menjadi buta. Hinata sudah tahu resiko yang diambilnya saat menerima pernyataan cinta Kiba, tapi malah mengabaikannya dan tetap berpacaran dengannya.

-

-

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 13.45, waktu yang paling di tunggu-tunggu oleh anak SMA sepantaran Hinata. Tapi justru waktu pulanglah yang ia takutkan, takut apakah ia akan terluka.

Hinata menyusuri koridor sekolahnya yang panjang. Sesekali ia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja, tapi sepertinya itu tidak berpengaruh banyak, karena setelah sampai di taman sekolah dan melihat wajah Kiba yang menyeringai aneh, dia mulai merasa gugup dan takut.

"Gue mau ngomong sesuatu sama lo." Sahut Kiba tanpa basa-basi lagi.

"A-apa Ki-Kiba-kun?" Tanya Hinata sambil menunduk.

"Gue pengen putus dari lo." Jawab Kiba santai, dan itu membuat Hinata yang sedari tadi menunduk mengangkat pandangannya.

"A-a-aapa?"

"Lo tuli ya. Gue tuh pengen putus dari lo." Hardik Kiba tepat di depan wajah Hinata.

"Ke-ke-kenapa?" Tanya Hinata yang kini matanya sudah berkaca-kaca, menggigit bibir bawahnya agar dia tak perlu mengeluarkan isakan yang dapat membuat Kiba merasa senang karena bisa mempermainkanya.

"Karena lo tuh ngebosenin tau ngak. Lagi pula gue juga sudah punya cewek yang lebih menarik dari lo, yang tentunya gak gebosenin." Balas Kiba sengit, tak sadarkah ia bahwa perkataannya itu begitu menusuk bagi gadis manis yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"Ki-Ki-Kiba-kun…" Kini air mata Hinata sudah tak dapat di bendung lagi, langsung tumpah begitu mendengar Kiba yang berkata begitu menyayat hatinya. Apakah ia selalu di takdirkan untuk kecewa? Setelah ayahnya yang kini tidak meperhatikannya, malah cintanya juga yang harus pupus di tangan seorang playboy macam Kiba. Apakah dia sebegitu bodohnya?

"Apa?! Mau nangis lo? Nangis aja. Dasar cewek ce—"

PLAKKK!

Perkataan Kiba terputus karena di rasakannya panas menjalari pipinya. Sebuah tamparan yang cukup keras di dapatkannya dari cewek yang telah di sakitinya itu. Dia melongo dengan bodohnya, tak menyangka akan mendapatkan tamparan telak dipipinya. Di usapnya pipinya yang memerah itu sambil menatap Hinata yang kini telah mengeluarkan aura kemarahan. Tak disangkanya tangan pemain piano bisa keras juga.

"Rasakan itu!" maki Hinata sebelum berlari meninggalkan Kiba, yang kemudian

Mengeluarkan sumpah serapah karena baru ada wanita yang memperlakukannya seperti itu.

Hinata berlari kencang sambil terisak, kemudian menghapus air matanya karena dia telah sampai di tempat parkir, tempat supirnya menunggu. Dia takut bila supirnya itu melihatnya, bisa-bisa dia mengadu lagi pada Danzou-san atau Naruto.

"Silahkan masuk Hinata-sa—, anda habis menangis nona? Apa ada yang menyakiti anda?" Tanya Supirnya kaget, karena melihat mata Hinata sembab dan merah.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa kok Kotetsu-san." Jawab Hinata berbohong, namun Kotetsu tidak sebodoh itu untuk menebak, dia adalah salah satu dari segelintir orang yang mengetahui hubungan nona besarnya itu dan Kiba.

"Apakah Inuzuka-san menyakiti anda nona? Baiklah biar aku saja yang menghajarnya!" Kata Kotetsu sengit sambil mengepalkan tinjunya.

"Ti-Tidak perlu Kotetsu-san!," Seru Hinata mencegah Kotetsu melewatinya "Anda tidak perlu melakukan hal itu. Nanti bisa berujung masalah nantinya."

Kotetsu pun menghentikan niatnya begitu mendengar alasan nona muda Hyuuga itu. Betul memang, bila ia menghajar Kiba pastilah akan ada masalah baru yang muncul. Selain bisa berbuntut ke kantor polisi, bisa jadi Hiashi-sama mengetahui hubungan yang di lakukan oleh anaknya itu. Dan itu pertanda siap-siap saja kau mesti menerima ledakan kemarahan Hiashi-sama.

"Baiklah kalau begitu Hinata-sama. Tapi bila ia menggangu anda lagi, aku pastikan seluruh penghuni mansion akan murka padanya!" Seru Kotetsu sambil menggepalkan tangannya di depan wajahnya dengan penuh keyakinan. Mau tidak mau hianta menjadi tersenyum, karena dia tahu di sela perkataan Kotetsu tadi, ada candaan terselip di dalamnya.

-

-

Begitu sampai di mansion Hyuuga, Hinata tidak langsung masuk ke kediamannya melainkan berlari menuju taman luas yang ada di belakang mansionnya, yang bisa di lihat bukan hanya taman tetapi melainkan merupakan lapangan golf. Kotetsu yang tadinya hendak membukakan pintu menjadi kaget, karena wajahnya hampir saja terkena pintu yang tiba-tiba menjeblak terbuka oleh Hinata. Kotetsu hanya mengelengkan kepalanya saja melihat kelakuan Hinata yang sedang patah hati itu. Kemudian mengambil tas Hinata yang tertinggal dan membawanya masuk menuju mansion.

Sementara itu di taman belakang keluarga Hyuuga, dapat di saksikan bahwa ada seorang gadis yang sedang terisak-isak tengah berlari menuju sebuah pohon besar nan rimbun yang tumbuh di tepian taman itu. Yang lalu kemudian gadis itu berusaha memanjat pohon itu, yang tentunya berhasil dan langsung menumpahkan seluruh air matanya di sana. Menangis karena kebodohannya, dia berani terisak karena di pikirnya tidak akan ada yang dapat menemukannya di sini, kecuali seseorang…

Dia kembali mengingat bagaimana senangnya dia begitu ada seorang cowok yang mendekatinya, di tambah lagi cowok itu begitu populer..., dia kembali mengingat bagaiman dia memohon-mohon pada Danzou-san dan Naruto untuk mengijinkannya pergi nonton bersama cowok itu…, kembali mengingat bagaimana senang ia saat cowok itu menyatakan cinta padanya yang telah berhasil membuatnya lupa akan segalanya dan menerima pernyataan cowok itu tanpa berpikir dua kali lagi…, dia mengingat bagaimana dirinya saat memohon pada orang-orang rumah agar tak ada yang mengatakan hubungannya pada Hiashi-sama ayahnya…, dan dia pun mengingat bagaimana wajah Kiba saat berhasil ia berikan tamparan panas di pipinya…

Dia kembali menangis, menangsi bisa membuatnya kembali tenang…

-

-

"DIA ADA DIMANA SEKARANG, HAH?" Tanya—teriak Naruto pada kotetsu sambil menggoncang-goncangkan bahu kotetsu yang sepertinya sudah kelihatan pengen muntah itu.

"Sa-saya tidak tahu Naruto-san. Saat mobil berhenti dia tadi langsung berlari—."

"Berlari? Berlari katamu? Memangnya dia kenapa?" Tanya Naruto masih tetap menggoncang-goncang bahu laki-laki paruh baya itu.

"Naruto-san, sudahlah. Tenangalah dulu. Tidakkah kau lihat, Kotetsu-san sudah hampir muntah." Kata Danzou-san akhirnya sambil menjauhkan tangan Naruto dari bahu Kotetsu. Kasihan dia melihat supir keluarga Hyuuga di perlakukan seperti itu oleh butler muda ini.

"Bagaimana mau tenang Danzou-san. Kata Kotetsu-san tadi, Hinata tiba-tiba berlari dari mobil dan mungkin dia telah menangis ala telenovela entah di suatu tempat," Ucap Naruto sambil mendengus, tak dapat di pungkiri bahwa ada rasa khawatir di dalam setiap Kata yang terucap darinya "Memangnya apa yang terjadi dengannya Kotetsu-san?" Tanya Naruto akhirnya.

"Saya sendiri tidak tahu Naruto-san. Ma-maaf, saya mau kebelakang sebentar." Pamit Kotetsu yang telah berlari menuju kamar mandi terdekat karena sesuatu dari dalam mulutnya mendesak untuk keluar. Jyah, mantap gila goncangan yang Naruto buat, mampu membuat orang muntah.

"Saya permisi dulu Danzou-san, saya mau mencari gadis yang entah dimana tengah mengangis ala telenovela*?* itu." Naruto juga ikutan pamit hendak mencari Hinata.

"Ya, carilah gadis yang tengah menagis ala telenovela itu, dan tenangkanlah dirinya." Balas Danzou-san. Dan setelahnya Naruto telah berlari kecil menuju taman belakang mansion Hyuuga.

'Pasti menangis di tempat itu lagi' pikir Naruto sambil berjalan membelah taman luas itu, berjalan cepat menuju sebuah pohon besar yang tumbuh di tepinya. Naruto sudah tidak sabar untuk mengetahui, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan nona besar itu.

Di dengarnya isakan kecil saat ia tiba di bawah pohon itu, di tengadahkan kepala pirangnya. Dan dapatlah terlihat Hinata tengah menangis tersedu-sedu. Naruto tahu betul apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Hinata apabila dia tengah bersedih. Baik itu menyangkut soal ayahnya, teman-temannya dan juga cintanya…. Ini untuk pertama kalinya Hinata menumpahkan rasa sedihnya akibat cintanya disini. Tanpa ada yang memberitahunya mengenai karena apa Hinata itu menangis, dia sudah tahu karena baru dua hari yang lalu Hinata curhat padanya mengenai hubungannya saat ini. Rumit…

"Hi…Hinata…sama…?" Panggil Naruto denga suara sepelan mungkin.

"A..ah, eh-eeeh?"Hinata menghentikan isakannya dan menoleh ke bawah. Tiba-tiba saja ia langsung kehilangan keseimbangan, dan…  
BRUKKK..

Sakit…

Hinata terjatuh dari pohon dan dengan sukses berhasil mendarat di atas tubuh Naruto yang juga terdorong ke belakang dengan badan yang sukses terjatuh di rerumputan hijau yang basah. Perlu waktu beberapa menit sampai mereka menyadari bagaimana posisi mereka. Masing-masing masih sibuk dengan pikiran mereka.

"yatuhanakujatuhdan "pikir Hinata yang tiba-tiba saja tanpa diketahuinya otaknya menjadi hilang kendali*?*

"" pikir Naruto sambil tersenyum-senyum gaje.

Tidakkah mereka memikirkan bagaimana posisi mereka saat ini?bisa berbahaya jika ada yang melihat mereka saat ini. Tapi tampaknya mereka berdua tidak memikirkan bahaya itu, mereka malah terlihat nyaman dengan posisi seperti itu.

Hinata dapat merasakan dada Naruto yang begitu hangat, dan dapat didengarnya jantung butlernya yang berdetak saling memburu. Tanpa ia sadari ia jadi tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Sementara itu, Naruto telah menopang tubuhnya dengan sikutnya—ingat Hinata masih berada di atas tubuhnya— tanpa ada rasa untuk mengubah posisi memalukan mereka itu, Naruto bertanya.

"Ne, Hinata-sama. Ada hal apa sampai anda menangis seperti ini?" Tanya Naruto sambil menatap kepala indigo Hinata yang sedetik kemudian langsung terbenam di dada bidang Naruto, menumpahkan segala kesedihan dan kekesalannya saat itu juga. Dan akhirnya tanpa Kata-katapun, Naruto bisa memahami, masalah kali ini bukanlah karena ia kangen pada ibunya yang telah lama meninggal atau karena Hiashi-sama yang tidak memperhatikannya. Tetapi melainkan karena cinta…

Lama ia menangis, Naruto saja sampai kereptan untuk mendiamkan wanita yang sedang patah hati itu. Mungkin karena kelelahan menangis, Hinata akhirnya tertidur…dalam pelukan Naruto…

"Dia tertidur…manisnya—tidak, tidak! Apa yang kau pikirkan Naruto?! Dia itu tuanmu." Pikir Naruto begitu sudah tidak mendengar suara tangis Hinata lagi. Maka dengan hati-hati di gendongnya Hinata, kemudian setelah berhasil berdiri dengan sempurna dia berjalan menuju mansion Hyuuga. Bila dilihat dari jauh, mereka seperti sepasang pengantin baru saja…

-

-

Naruto sedikit kerepotan untuk membuka pintu kamar Hinata. Setelah sekian lama berkutat dengan pintu kamar dan kuncinya yang gila itu akhirnya Naruto berhasil membukanya juga. Tampaklah pemandangan kamar lavender yang sudah tidak asing lagi baginya itu. Segera ia membaringkan Hinata di ranjangnya yang berukuran queen size, takutnya nanti Hinata malah terbangun. Dengan pelan, dan sangat hati-hati dia akhirnya berhasil menaruh tubuh mungil dan rapuh itu di kasur empuk nan hangat itu. Di selimuti tubuh gadis cantil itu, dan kemudian terduduk di tepi ranjang memandangi wajah yang tertidur itu, dielusnya rambut gadis itu. 'halus' pikirnya, dengan segala waktu yang ia punya saat itu di kaguminya setiap inci makhluk arsitektur ciptaan tuhan itu, yang begitu kuat, anggun, dan rapuh di saat yang sama.

"Andaikan… kau tahu perasaanku padamu Hime-sama… aku tak akan membuatmu menangis… akan selalu melindungimu… menjadi tempat sandaranmu… akan membuatmu tersenyum…" Ucap Naruto, dan sesaat kemudian mengecup kening Hinata. "Selamat tidur… mimpi yang indah…"

Dan kemudian pemuda yang tengah merasakan kegalauan hati itu beranjak, mematikan lampu kamar sang Hime-sama, dan menutup pintu yang berukirkan ukiran-ukiran rumit namun indah itu…

BLAM…

-

THE END*di keprukz, digilas, ditabok readers*

TO BE CONTINUED

Maksudnya…

-

AUTHOR'S SIDE

NYAHAHAHAHA*ditimpukz, katawa gaje bangat*. Rhyme balik lagi dengan pairing NaruHina. Ini khusus ku buat untuk ultahnya Hinata, dan Insya Allah lanjutannya akan update tanggal 27 desember, doain supaya selesai tepat waktu ya~

Nah balik ke fict yang dia atas. Gimana ceritanya? Anehkah? Gajekah? Alaykah? Atau…mengerikan? Yayaya, silahkan jawab lewat review.

Saia sendiri tidak tahu pesti mengapa ide ini datang ke saia begitu saja. Di saat lagi bengong kayak sapi ompong langsung datang ide tentang fict ini melayang-layang di atas kepala saia. Untung ide ini berhasil saia tangkap, kalau tidak bisa hilang dia *???*.

Saia yang waktu itu bayangin, gimana yah bila Naruto itu jadi butlernya keluarga Hyuuga? Mana ada scene Naruto pake kacamata lagi… gyaaa, tak kuasa aku memikirkannya*???*

Dari pada saia ngomongnya makin gaje bin ngawur, mending senpai, readers, dan reviewers review fict saia. Tumpahkan*emang air?* segala apa yang anda pikirkan setelah anda semua membaca fict gaje ini. Yah…uyah…iyah…? Supaya saya menjadi semangat buat ngelanjutin fict saia yang lain… wokeh…?

Satu review dari minna-san semua akan menumbuhkan seribu semangat menulis untuk saia…

Narsiezz dikit gak papa yahpz…** :**

…_**NaruHina, The Greatest Pairing…**_

REVIEW!!!


	2. Chapter 2 : My Butler Is My Love

Rhyme A. Black

-

PresenT

-

**Tanjoubi Omedettou Hime-sama**

-

Dedicated for Hinata Hyuuga's birthday

-

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

-

_**NaruHina The Greatest Pairing**_

-

I hope you enjoy it

-

**WARNING : MISSTYPO,OOC,GAJE,ABAL, ANEH *MAYBE ROMANTIC?***

-

TAKE, 1… 2… 3… ACTION

-

-

"Ernghhh…" Erang Hinata. Perlahan dibukanya kelopak matanya, sehingga dapat memperlihatkan mata amethystnya yang bersinar redup. Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, mencoba membiasakan pandangannya dengan suasana yang agak gelap.

"Aku… ada di mana…? Oh, di kamar." Ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri. Sejenak dia berpikir, mengapa dia bisa berada di sini, dan beberapa saat kemudian dia langsung menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dan mengeleng cepat-cepat.

"Tidak…! Apa yang tadi sore terjadi…?! Oh tuhan, bagaimana aku besok bila bertemu dengan Naruto-san??!" bisik Hinata begitu mengingat kejadian sesaat setelah ia terjatuh dari atas pohon sore tadi. Tanpa bisa ia kendalikan, pikirannya*?* dengan sendirinya membentuk kembali ingatan-ingatan itu. Ketika Naruto-san menahannya agar tubuhnya tak besentuhan dengan tanah, ketika Naruto-san memeluknya ketika dia menangis, semua ingatan itu seketika langsung berkelebat di dalam pikirannya. Hinata kembali menggeleng cepat, berusaha menghilangkan bayangan Naruto dari dalam ingatannya.

Sejenak, dilihatnya jam weker yang terduduk manis di meja kecil dekat tempat tidurnya.

Pukul 02.00

Ya ampun, dia terbangun tengah malam dan pasti akan sulit baginya untuk langsung kembali tidur. Maka iapun melangkahkan kakinya menuju jendela balkon kamarnya yang besar, disingkapkannya tirai yang menutupi jendela kamarnya, memutar kunci yang menahan jendelanya itu, setelah dirasa dapat terbuka, maka iapun melangkahkan kakinya untuk beranjak dari dalam kamarnya yang hangat menuju balkonnya yang dingin diterpa angin malam. Hinata agak kesusahan berjalan karena dia juga turut membawa selimutnya yang luar biasa tebal itu untuk melindunginya dari terpaan angin yang saat itu agak berhembus kencang. Hinata mendudukkan dirinya dan menyandarkan dirinya pada dinding kamarnya, sehinnga dia dengan bebas bisa melihat langit malam yang cerah tak berawan itu.

Dipejamkan matanya, menyembunyikan mata amethyst mempesonanya itu di dalam kelopak matanya yang putih. Menyembunyikan segala sinar kegalauan dan kesedihan yang dapat terpancar dari matanya. Menenangkan dirinya sambil merasakan dingin yang menerpa wajah cantiknya. Disaat sedang tenang-tenangnya ia terhanyut dalam buaian kesunyian malam, tiba-tiba saja sekelabat bayangan Naruto langsung muncul di dalam pikirannya!. Hinata tersentak kaget, kembali dia ke alam nyata. Terheran-heran dirinya di buat oleh pikirannya sendiri. Kenapa, kenapa di saat-saat yang seperti ini, dia malah memikirkan butlernya itu? Ada apa dengan dirinya sekarang ini? Kenapa bayangan Naruto selalu ada dalam pikirannya akhir-akhir ini?

Sulit untuk menjawabnya, karena yang punya pikiranpun tidak tahu menahu apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya yang selalu memikirkan butlernya itu. Bukan hanya untuk saat ini, tapi sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Sewaktu dia mencurahkan segala keresahan hatinya mengenai hubungannya yang salah dengan Kiba. Dia entah merasa apa saat Naruto mengelus pelan kepalanya… memberikannya semangat, di saat Naruto tersenyum padanya… memberikannya kebahagiaan, dan disaat Naruto memeluknya… memberikannya kehangatan dan perlindungan yang selama ini dia perlukan, yang tak pernah ia dapatkan dari siapapun. Baru Naruto, baru butlernya yang kini disadarinya selalu ada untuknya. Di saat dia senang dan bahagia, Naruto selalu tersenyum untuknya, di saat dia sedih dan menangis, Naruto selalu menyediakan bahunya untuk Hinata menangis, menjadi sandarannya saat dia merasa rapuh.

"Ya tuhan, apa yang kurasakan ini? Apa yang kurasakan pada Naruto-san?" tanyanya menggantung. Membiarkan angin membawa pergi Kata-Kata yang terucap tadi.

-

-

Naruto mematut dirinya di depan cermin, tetesan-tetesan air menetes jatuh ke dadanya yang bidang. Dia baru saja selesai mandi dan baru mengenakan celana panjang hitamnya, dia masih betelanjang dada yang kemudian berjalan menuju kasurnya dan mengambil handuk kemudian mengeringkan rambut pirangnya. Setelah merasa rambutnya benar-benar telah kering, dia segera meletakkan handuknya dan meraih kemeja putihnya yang baru saja disetrika oleh salah satu pelayan di mansion itu. Naruto kembali berjalan menuju cermin besar yang ada dikamarnya. Berdiri dengan tangannya yang sibuk mengancing bajunya, menutup dada bidang kecoklatannya itu. Dan dengan gerakan cepat dia memakai vest, dasi dan sepatunya. Setelah yakin penampilannya baik-baik saja pagi ini, maka iapun segera keluar dari kamarnya untuk menunaikan tugas pagi harinya. Membangunkan Hinata-sama!

Naruto berjalan melewati ruangan keluarga Hyuuga yang sangat luas, dimana ada beraneka ragam perabotan pecah belah yang sangat mahal tertata rapi di sana, yang bisa dipastikan apabila kau memecahkannya kau bahkan tidak bisa membayarnya seumur hidupmu. Terlihat ada beberapa deret sofa yang tertata rapi di tengah-tengahnya, dan juga ada sebuah _Grand piano_ di sudut kanannya, tempat Hinata sering memainkan piano untuk Hiashi-sama apabila Hiashi-sama baru saja pulang dari bisnis luar negerinya. Naruto tersenyum dan memberikan ucapan selamat pagi pada beberapa pelayan yang sedang sibuk membersihkan ruangan tengah tersebut. Naruto kini mempercepat langkahnya saat ia menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua, kamar Hinata berada.

Naruto mengetuk pintu dari kayu jati itu, sejenak dia menanti sampai ada suara seorang gadis terdengar. Tapi sepertinya tidak ada karena sedetik kemudian Naruto kembali mengetuk pintu itu diiringi dengan perkataannya.

"Hinata-sama, apa anda sudah bangun?" Tanya Naruto, karena dirasanya tidak ada jawaban yang bagi dirinya menarik kesimpulan bahwa nona besar itu belum bangun maka di bukanya pintu itu.

CKLEK…

Kosong, begitulah apa yang Naruto lihat.

"Mungkin Hinata-sama ada di kamar mand—." Perkataannya terputus saat melihat pintu kamar mandi terbuka lebar begitu saja. Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya, tidak mungkinkan apabila Hinata mau mandi dengan pintu terbuka? Hah, sungguh pemikiran yang bodoh.

Naruto pun kembali menoleh ke ranjang tempat nona besarnya itu tidur, tidak ada sosok yang tertidur di sana, lagipula sepertinya ada yang kurang , tapi apa ya? Oh iya, selimutnya tidak ada. Naruto kini sudah mulai merasa panik, kemana gerangan Hinata pergi?. Naruto kembali memeriksa sudut-sudut kamar Hinata yang luas itu, kemudian pandangannya menemukan sesuatu yang ganjil, jendela kamarnya terbuka!. Naruto sudah memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Bisa saja Hinata di culik!. Tapi itu tidak mungkin, mana ada penculik yang menculik tagetnya bahkan dengan membawa-bawa selimutnya? Lagipula pengamanan di mansion itu canggihnya bukan main. Bagaikan seperti menjaga sebuah lukisan di museum ternama, dimana setiap pengamanan dua puluh empat jam selalu ada, yang di setiap ruangan-ruangan penting selalu di sediakan pengamanan infrared, dan juga banyaknya pengawal dan bodyguard yang di tugaskan untuk menjaga keamanan mansion ini, sangat mustahil apabila ada seorang penjahat yang dapat masuk tanpa ada puluhan luka akibat tancapan pisau di tubuhnya.

"Hinata-sa—" perkataan Naruto terputus saat di rasanya kakinya menyentuh sesuatu. Naruto menunduk ke bawah untuk melihat apa yang hampir di tendangnya itu dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat mendapati Hinata-sama tertidur sambil bersandar duduk di lantai balkon. " Ya tuhan, apa yang dilakukan gadis muda ini di sini?" Tanya Naruto sambil memperhatikan wajah Hinata-sama seksama, untuk memastikan bahwa dia tidak salah lihat.

"Hi—Hinata-sama? Hinata-sama bangunlah!" Naruto menggoyang-goyangkan pundak Hinata pelan, berusaha membangunkan gadis itu selembut mungkin. Lama Naruto mencoba sampai akhirnya terdengar erangan pelan dari bibir gadis itu.

Hinata berusaha menahan sinar matahari yang masuk ke matanya, menyipitkan matanya agar terbiasa dengan sinar mentari yang begitu teranganya, ditambah lagi dengan wajah Naruto yang menurutnya cukup bersinar di pagi hari itu. Setelah beberapa lama berusaha menarik dirinya kembali ke alam nyata, akhirnya matanya terbuka dengan sempurna. Terlihatlah wajah Naruto yang menyiratkan rasa kekhawatiran dengan latar belakangnya langit biru cerah dengan padang rumput hijau yang luas *menurut Hinata, karena memang balkon Hinata langsung menghadap pada lapangan golf*.

"Hinata-sama? Apakah anda baik-baik saja? Mengapa anda tidur di sini?" Tanya Naruto beruntun, tidak menyadari bahwa Hinata tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari dirinya. Di mana Hinata berfikir bahwa pagi itu Naruto begitu berbeda, dia terlihat…

"Anda baik-baik saja nona? Wajah anda memerah, anda sepertinya sakit." Ucap Naruto yang tanpa permisi langsung memegang kening Hinata. Kini wajah mereka berdua begitu dekat, Hinata sudah tidak tahan lagi. Wajahnya yang pada awalnya sudah memerah akibat wajah Naruto, kini semakin memerah seperti kepiting rebus saat merasakan tangan Naruto yang memegang keningnya dan juga wajah Naruto begitu dekat dengan dirinya. Degup jantungnya kini tak bisa dikontrol lagi. Segera ia menepis tangan Naruto dan berlari masuk menuju kamar mandinya.

"Dia itu kenapa? Kerasukan setan? Sudah tidur di luar dan sekarang berkelakuan aneh tak jelas. Ada apa denganmu Hinata-sama?" Tanya Naruto untuk dirinya sendiri, dan yang jelas tak mampu di jawabnya. Setelah lama terbengong-bengong, akhirnya Naruto kembali pada aktivitasnya. Dia kemudian merapikan tempat tidur Hinata dan menyiapkan buku pelajaran Hinata untuk hari ini.

-

-

Danzou-san tampak sibuk berbicara di telepon ketika Hinata sedang menyantap sarapan ala Italy-nya pagi itu. Danzou-san tampak serius, sesekali dia mengangguk-angguk senang dan terkadang dia menoleh sambil tersenyum pada Hinata.

"Oh, ya…anda ingin berbicara pada Hinata-sama?... ya, baiklah," Kata Danzou-san lalu kemudian berjalan ke arah Hinata yang masih setengah menyelesaikan sarapannya. "Maaf Hinata-sama, Hiashi-sama ingin berbicara dengan anda."

Hinata dengan terburu-buru meminum jus orange-nya, hampir saja ia tersedak apabila Naruto tidak dengan segera menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

"A-ah, kem…ukh..kemarikan." Kata Hinata masih setengah terbatuk, lalu menerima telepon itu segera.

"Ya Ottou-san, kapan? Oh seminggu lagi ya… hmm, sekolahku baik-baik saja kok. Ya, aku juga masih sering les piano… jadi masih seminggu lagi ya?....baiklah. Ya love you too Ottou-san…" dan tut…tut…tut… sambungan terputus. Di sepanjang pembicaraaan itu dan setelah mengakhirinya Hinata sudah berwajah muram. Bagaimana tidak, ulangtahunmu besok dan ayahnya bahkan tidak membahasnya. Menyedihkan. Bila seandainya dia bisa memilih untuk dimana dia akan lahir, maka ia akan memilih lahir di keluarga yang sederhana tapi penuh kehangatan, bukan di keluarga yang kaya raya tapi begitu dingin, dingin yang bahkan bisa membekukan hatimu.

"Apa Kata Hiashi-sama, nona?" Tanya Naruto ingin tahu. Hinata tidak menjawab melainkan langsung mengambil tasnya dan berjalan cepat menuju limosen yang sedang menunggunya. Oh, seharusnya Naruto tahu diri untuk tidak menanyakan hal itu. Karena sekilas, dia melihat ada cairan bening yang menetes dipipi mulus Hinata-sama.

"Dasar bodoh." Seru Danzou-san dari belakang Naruto sambil menjitak kepala pirang butler itu. "… Seharusnya kau tak menanyakan hal itu padanya. Dasar baka!"

"Aduh, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Akukan juga ingin tahu." Jawab Naruto innocent.

"Hiashi-sama tidak akan pulang sampai minggu depan, dia sepertinya melupakan tanggal 27. sepertinya kita akan merayakan hari ulang tahun Hinata-sama seperti tahun yang lalu-lalu, kita buat sendiri pestanya tanpa keluarga Hyuuga yang lain." Ujar Danzou-san sembari menghela napas panjang, bukan hanya tahun ini tapi juga tahun-tahun yang lalu Hiashi-sama tidak bisa pulang. Kalau Neji dan Hanabi, mereka terkadang pulang, tapi sepertinya tidak tahun ini, mereka sedang ujian sehingga tidak bisa bertemu di bulan desember ini.

Naruto menepuk tangannya, seraya memberi kode agar semua pelayan di mansion itu segera berkumpul di dekatnya. Sepertinya kali ini Naruto akan memberikan mereka tugas yang cukup berat.

"Perhatian… perhatian, karena berhubung besok adalah hari ulang tahun Hinata-sama. Maka mulai hari ini kita akan menyiapkan pesta yang meriah untuknya. Mari kita berikan dia kejutan yang tak akan pernah bisa ia lupakan." Ucap Naruto. Yang sedetik kemudian disambut oleh sorakan gembira dari sebagian besar pelayan dan juga anggukkan setuju serta tepuk tangan dari sebagian lainnya.

Selanjutnya, Naruto, Danzou-san dan beberapa dari pelayan yang bisa di lihat sudah hampir setengah abad umurnya sedang sibuk mendiskusikan tentang apa saja yang akan mereka buat untuk pesta nona besar mereka kali ini.

"Jadi apa yang akan kita buat untuk pesta tahun ini?" Tanya seorang nenek-nenek tua yang memakai kacamata bulat yang memiliki rantai sehinnga dapat di kalungkan.

"Hmm, bagaimana kalau pestanya kita buat sederhana saja, seperti biasanya Chiyo-Obaasan?" Usul Naruto, yang langsung disambut dengan hentakan besar di meja oleh tangan nenek yang bernama Chiyo itu.

"Tidak bisa begitu!" bantah nenek Chiyo sambil memukul meja dan bangkit dari duduknya lalu kemudian berbicara dengan wibawanya. "Ini adalah ulang tahunnya yang ke delapan belas. Masa kau mau memberinya yang biasa-biasa saja. No.. no.. no.., pesta ini setidaknya harus meriah. Aku tidak setuju bila pesta ini sederhana seperti tahun-tahun kemarin. Tahun ini dia telah dewasa, dan aku ingin dia akan terus mengingat masa-masa ini."

"Aku setuju denganmu, Chiyo-sama." Kali ini ada seorang kakek-kakek yang angkat bicara, dari penampilannya bisa di tebak dia adalah kepala koki di mansion itu, di lihat dari pakaiannya dan juga topi ala _chef_ yang bertengger di atas kepalanya. "Aku, koki terbaik di seluruh jepang tidak akan membuat yang biasa saja tahun ini. Akan ku buat Hinata-sama terpesona dengan masakanku. Wuahahah…uhuk..hahaha..uhuk..uhuk..ha"

Naruto segera bangkit dari kursinya dan menyodorkan air munim kepada kepala chef yang baru saja tertawa dan terbatuk itu. "Tolong minum ini dulu Teuchi-san."

Kepala koki itu segera meminum air yang di berikan Naruto.

"Anda sebaiknya tidak usah terlalu antusias seperti itu Teuchi-san." Kata Naruto sambil menaruh gelas yang telah kosong itu di atas meja. Dan tanpa di duganya ada sebuah tangan yang menepuk—lebih tepatnya memukul— pundak Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu itu hah?" Tanya kepala koki itu tanpa menghiraukan Naruto yang mengadu akibat tepukan telaknya tadi. "Inilah yang di sebut semangat masa muda… yeaAHHA uhuk." Naruto hanya menghela napas panjang memaklumi sebelum kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Apa jadwal Hinata-sama untuk besok Naruto-san?" kali ini Danzou-san yang angkat bicara. Kemudian Naruto mengambil jurnal yang tergeletak di dekatnya. Memasang kembali kacamatanya, lalu membolak-balik halaman jurnal tersebut berusaha mencari-cari tanggal 27 desember di jurnal tersebut.

"Hmm, besok jadwal Hinata-sama adalah…enggg… sepulang sekolah nanti dia akan pergi bimbel dan pulang pukul 16.00 yang kemudian akan disambung untuk les piano sampai pukul 19.30," Naruto kemudian menutup jurnalnya, kemudian memperbaiki letak kacamatanya dengan tangan kanannya. " Kira-kira dia akan pulang jam delapan. Apakah kita bisa menyelesaikan semuanya dengan tepat waktu?"

"Tentu saja Naruto-san. Apa kau masih meragukan kemampuan kami semua?" Tanya Chiyo-Obaasan dengan penuh keyakinan. Naruto tersenyum simpul padanya, setidaknya walaupun Hiashi-sama tidak bisa berada di sini, masih ada mereka semua yang menyayangi Hinata-sama.

"Baiklah. Sebaiknya kalian semua bersiap-siap, dan rencanakan konsep yang bagus untuk kali ini. Karena besok, saat Hinata-sama ke sekolah kita akan kerja keras." Ucap Naruto yang disambut dengan sorakan gembira dari semua pelayan Hyuuga mansion.

-

-

Malam itu tampaklah di bagian teras samping mansion Hyuuga yang langsung menghadap ke lapangan golf ada seorang pemuda pirang berpakaian butler tampak sedang menemani, atau lebih tepatnya mengajari seorang gadis yang memakai sweeter putih rajutan beberapa rumus fisika. Butlernya duduk di kursi rotan yang di desain mewah sedangkan si gadis duduk beralaskan bantal duduk ala Jepang. Mereka terlihat sangat akrab, tampak apabila butlernya melakukan sesuatu yang konyol maka tak dapat di pungkiri bahwa si gadis akan tersenyum bahkan tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya. Namun, adakalanya mereka cukup serius, mengingat waktu sudah menunjukkan hampir jam sepuluh. Jadi mereka harus cepat-cepat menyelesaikan tugas si gadis itu.

"Jadi Hinata-sama, rumusnya adalah… _t _sama dengan _d_ dikali… sin dalam kurung _I_ dikurang _r_… dibagi cos _r_. jadi semuanya adalah, 6 kali sin tiga puluh dikurang 16,78 derajat dibagi 16,78 derajat. Jadi kira-kira hasilnya adalah…"

"Naruto-san…" Panggil Hinata agak menggantung, Naruto pun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sibuk mencari jawaban atas soal itu kepada Hinata yang memanggilnya.

"Ada apa Hinata-sama?" Tanya Naruto sambil memperbaiki letak kacamatanya.

"Engg…Emm begini,a-apakah kau tahu bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta?" Tanya Hinata, di mana ada sedikit rasa keraguan di dalam kalimatnya. Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya begitu mendengar pertanyaan dari Hinata yang menanyakan tentang jatuh cinta. Hal yang selama ini belum pernah dibahas oleh dirinya dan Hinata, sekaligus perasaan yang kini dirasakannya pada putri tertua keluarga Hyuuga itu. Naruto menatap dalam mata amethyst Hinata, mencoba menyelami mata indah yang bersinar ingin tahu itu. Mencari jejak-jejak cinta yang ada di dalamnya.

"Mengapa… anda bertanya seperti itu?" Tanya Naruto akhirnya, sebelum ia benar-benar terjatuh lebih dalam pada pesona mata lavender itu. Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil balas menatap Naruto.

" A-Aku hanya ingin tahu saja, Naruto-san… jadi bagaimana? Bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta?" Desak Hinata akhirnya.

Naruto menghela napas, lalu kemudian tersenyum. "Rasanya itu Hinata-sama, tak bisa kau ungkapkan dengan Kata-Kata, tak dapat di deskripsikan dengan bahasa apapun. Dia memiliki bahasanya sendiri, bahasa cinta… hanya mampu kau rasakan. Tak pernah ada cukup kata ataupun frasa untuk mengungkapkan seperti apa makna cinta. Dia begitu sakral. Cinta itu adalah sesuatu yang murni, tulus dan suci yang timbul tanpa adanya paksaan atau di buat-buat. Cinta tidak dapat di ukur dengan materi, cinta itu penuh pengorbanan, kepahitan, keindahan, dan kehangatan." Ujar Naruto pelan, masih tetap tersenyum dan memandang Hinata. Hinata sendiri tidak mengalihkan tatapannya sedikitpun.

"Emm, apakah kau pernah jatuh cinta Naruto-san?" Tanya Hinata lagi, sepertinya dia begitu tertarik dengan topik yang dibuatnya sendiri. Naruto tidak langsung menjawab, melainkan ia hanya kembali tersenyum den menganggukan kepalanya.

"Cinta seperti apa yang kau rasakan Naruto-san?" Tanya gadis lavender itu ingin tahu.

"Ada seseorang yang mengatakan bahwa, kau akan mengerti cinta setelah kau merasakan pedihnya cinta. Ada juga yang mengatakan cinta itu seperti peperangan, mudah dimulai tapi sulit untuk di akhiri. Ada pula cinta yang membuatmu menjadi merelakan apa saja untuk cinta yang kau inginkan. Dan ada pula cinta yang membuatmu harus memilih…"

"Dan cinta yang mana yang kau rasakan Naruto-san?"

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata, menyisakan hanya beberapa senti saja sampai hidungnya benar-benar bersentuhan dengan hidung Hinata. Kini kembali lagi bibirnya membentuk sebuah lengkungan senyum yang menawan. "Hmm, kenapa anda bertanya terus Hinata-sama? Apakah kau sedang jatuh cinta?"

Hinata tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Matanya sibuk menatap mata safir milik Naruto. Mencari kebenaran yang ia butuhkan. Mencari kebenaran atas apa yang saat ini mendesak keluar di dalam hatinya. Dia bertanya-tanya apakah…apakah…

Apakah ia mencintai Naruto? Apakah ia telah jatuh cinta pada laki-laki yang selalu mendampinginya itu? Pada butlernya?

Dan dia pun menemukan apa yang selama ini ia cari…

"Ya…"

Perlahan tapi pasti, Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Hinata. Mencoba mengeliminasi jarak yang memisahkan mereka. Insting naluriah Hinata pun begitu, dia memejamkan matanya dan menunggu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Tinggal beberapa senti lagi, tinggal beberapa senti lagi bibir mereka bersentuhan, tingal sedikit lagi SAMPAI KACAMATA Naruto miring dan jatuh sehingga terantuk di hidung Naruto. Erggghh, kacamata sial! Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi. Mereka berdua tersentak kaget, dan dengan cepat menjauhkan diri masing-masing. Mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke mana saja, asal tidak menghadap ke lawan mereka. Wajah mereka berdua menjadi merah dan panas dalam waktu yang singkat, detak jantung yang menderu, dan nafas meeka yang terengah-engah seperti layaknya orang yang habis berlari. Entahlah, apabila Chiyo-Obaasan tidak masuk keruangan itu untuk memerintahkan Hinata tidur, mungkin mereka berdua akan begitu terus sampai pagi. *gyaaah, author gemes abiezzz pas nulis scene ini*

"Astaga Hinata-sama, anda belum tidur? Ini sudah hampir jam sebelas." Kata Chiyo-Obaasan memperingati mereka berdua. "Dan apa yang terjadi denganmu Naruto-san? Kenapa wajahmu semerah itu?"

"Enggg a-aa tidak apa-apa Chiyo-Obaasan. Baiklah Hi-Hinata-sama, anda harus segera tidur bila tidak ingin terlamabat besok," Jawab Naruto buru-buru membereskan buku-buku yang berserakan di meja, lalu kemudian berdiri dan menarik tangan Hinata. "Kami per-permisi dulu Chiyo-Obaasan. Se-selamat malam…" Ucapnya sebelum akhirnya berlalu menyusuri koridor mansion Hyuuga yang panjang menuju kamar Hinata.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan mereka? Dasar anak muda…" Kata Chiyo-Obaasan sambil geleng-geleng kepala memaklumi.

-

-

Sesaat setelah limosen yang mengantar Hinata pergi dari Hyuuga mansion itu menghilang, langsung saja seluruh pelayan yang ada dirumah itu sibuk mempersiapkan segala sesuatu untuk perayaan ulang tahun Hinata yang ke delapan belas. Chiyo-Obaasan sibuk mengarahkan para pelayan yang di tugaskan untuk mendekor ruangan tengah, Naruto dan Danzou-san sedang sibuk mengatur dan mengarahkan pelayan lainnya yang telah di bagi tugasnya masing-masing. Sementara itu di dapur, Teuchi-san belum melakukan apa-apa, dia masih memikirkan konsep apa yang akan di tambilkannya pada pesta kali ini.

"Ini harus sempurna… Aku tidak akan menggunakan konsep yang lalu-lalu… Pikirkan Teuchi, pikirkan… Pikirkan sesuatu yang istimewa buat Hinata-sama…" Gumamnya sambil berjalan bolak-balik yang membuat koki-koki bawahannya sampai terlihat pusing. "Pikirkan Teuchi…Pikirkan… Hinata-sama itu seorang putri..dia seorang put— AH YA! Akhirnya kudapatkan… ya..ya.. aduh encokku!" Seru Teuchi-san kegirangan karena berhasil mendapatkan sebuah ide yang membuatnya sampai meloncat-loncat kegirangan. Dan dapat di pastikan encoknya telah kambuh. Tapi sebelum para koki bawahannya bertanya tentang keadaannya dia sudah mengangkat tangannya , seakan memberi komando pada yang lainnya.

"Anak-anak, bersiaplah… karena kita akan membuat sesuatu yang 'besar'." Ujarnya dengan sebuah seringai kemenangan dibibirnya.

Kita berpindah ke Naruto, dia sedang sibuk berbincang dengan Danzou-san tentang siapa yang akan mereka undang kali ini.

"Jadi bagaimana Naruto? Mereka jadi datangkan?" Tanya Danzou-san disela-sela dirinya yang sedang menggunting-gunting pernak-pernik persiapan pesta.

"Ya, begitulah. Hinata-sama pasti kaget dengan siapa yang kita undang kali ini." Jawab Naruto.

"Hmm, semoga saja begitu."

-

Waktu tidak terasa bagi mereka yang bekerja tanpa lelah saat itu. Tanpa mereka sadari, hampir seluruh persiapan pesta telah dirampungkan, hanya ada beberapa meja, hiasan pesta, dan tinggal menunggu tamu undangan.

Naruto berjalan mondar-mandir menunggu di depan gerbang keluarga Hyuuga, menunggu tamu undangan yang sengaja mereka undang saat itu. Sampai akhirnya terdengar ada suara klakson mobil yang membuatnya tersadar bahwa yang ditunggunya telah datang…

Anak-anak panti asuhan Konoha…

"Selamat datang Tsunade-Baachan!" seru Naruto begitu melihat ada seorang wanita yang kira-kira berumur tigapuLuhan,—padahal sebenarnya 60-an— turun dari bus tersebut.

"Hmm, ya anak nakal. Anak-anak begitu senang saat kau menelpon tentang pesta ini." Balas Tsunade sambil memperlihatkan wajah sumringah anak-anak panti asuhan tersebut.

"Selamat sore Kak Naruto~" Sapa mereka begitu semua anak telah turun dari bus yang mengantar mereka.

"Selamat sore balik~" Balas Naruto gemas melihat anak-anak kecil yang lucu-lucu itu. Tsunade dan dirinya masih ada hubungan darah. Kakeknya merupakan saudara berbeda ayah dengan Tsunade-Obaachan. Jadi secara tidak langsung, Tsunade adalah nenek Naruto.

"Ya sudah, cepatlah masuk. Karena sebentar lagi Hinata-sama akan pulang, kita harus memberikannya kejutan untuknya." Kata Naruto sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya, kemudian mengajak semua anak-anak panti asuhan itu masuk kedalam Hyuuga mansion.

Saat memasuki Hyuuga mansion, anak-anak panti asuhan itu tidak berhenti untuk berdecak kagum. Mereka seperti memasuki istana tuan putri. Di mana mansion itu sendiri yang begitu luas, di terangi cahaya lampu-lampu kristal yang indah, dan juga di sepanjang langkah mereka yang berjalan di atas karpet merah yang telah digelar di lantai. Dan setelah mereka memasuki ruang tengah, mereka semakin kagum saja. Sepertinya pelayan-pelayan keluarga Hyuuga adalah orang-orang yang hebat. Terbukti dari setiap dekorasi-dekorasi pesta yang mereka buat, makanan-makanan yang tersajikan, serta alunan-alunan musik indah yang menggoda untuk mengajak berdansa. Sungguh perfect!.

"Hinata-sama telah datang… ayo sembunyi…" seru Kotetsu yang baru saja berlari untuk memberitahukan semua yang hadir pada saat itu. Maka semua orangpun mengambil posisi masing masing. Chiyo-Obaasan mematikan semua lampu sehingga keadaan yang semula terang benderang penuh cahaya lampu kini menjadi hitam kelam…

Diam…

"Halo.. ada orang di dalam?" teriak seorang gadis—Hinata— saat dia memasuki ruangan tengah. Tidak ada jawaban. Dirinya berpikir, kenapa Hyuuga mansion bisa menjadi sepi seperti ini? Kenapa menjadi gelap seperti ini? Kemana semua orang? Kemana Naruto? Kemana Danzou-san, Chiyo-san, dan Teuchi-san? Ke-kenapa semuanya menghilang… tak membekas…?

"Ha-Halo, Naruto-san.. apa kau di dalam…? Kalian dimana? Kenapa jadi gelap seperti ini?"

Lalu dengan tiba-tiba Hinata merasakan ada sepasang tangan yang menutup matanya dari belakang. Hinata begitu takut, sampai ia sendiri tidak melawan kemana orang asing di belakangnya itu membawanya berjalan. Hinata berhenti saat dirasaknnya orang yang membawanya berhenti melangkah.

Lalu tangan itu terlepas dari wajah Hinata. Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, masih gelap. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian matanya menangkap sebuah cahaya lilin, yang kemudian cahaya lilin itu berubah menjadi berpuluh-puluh cahaya… dan yang mengejutkannya adalah tangan-tangan yang memegang lilin-lilin itu. Tangan-tangan kecil nan mungil yang mengayun-ayunkan pelan lilin-lilin yang masing-masing mereka pegang ke kiri dan ke kanan. Anak-anak itu berdiri dan membentuk lingkaran, mengelilingi Hinata yang yang berada di pusatnya. Kemudian nenek Chiyo datang sambil membawakan kue ulang tahun berbentuk lingkaran yang di atasnya di taruh lilin berbentuk delapan belas, menandakan umur Hinata saat ini.

"Happy birthday to you… Happy birthday to you… Happy birthday… Happy birthday, Happy birthday Hinata-sama…" anak-anak itu menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun untuk Hinata. Nenek Chiyo sekarang telah berada di depan Hinata dan semua lampu telah dinyalakan kembali begitu anak-anak tersebut telah selesai menyanyi. Hinata menutup bibirnya, dia tak mampu berkata-kata lagi. Ini, ini benar-benar ulang tahun yang mengesankan. Tanpa dirasanya, setetes air mata bahagia mengalir jatuh menuruni pipinya.

"Jangan menangis Hinata-sama. Ayo cepat tiup lilinnya. Jangan sampai lilinnya mencair dan merembes ke kuemu, nanti tak bisa dimakan." Kelakar nenek Chiyo. Saat Hinata hendak meniup lilin kuenya ada seorang anak yang mencegahnya.

"Hinata-sama, buatlah permohonan dulu sebelum meniup lilinnya." Kata anak itu sambil menatap wajah Hinata. Hinata hanya tersenyum simpul sambil menggumamkan terikma kasih, yang selanjutnya Hinata memejamkan matanya sebentar dan selang beberapa detik kemudian Hinata telah meniup lilin kuenya. Terdengar sorak-sorai anak anak yang bergembira, Hinata tiada henti-hentinya tersenyum saat itu. Tapi, masih ada satu kejutan lagi.

"Minggir, minggir semuanya… siapkan jalan untuk karya terbaik sepanjang masa ala chef Teuchi…" Seru Teuchi-san memberikan komando agar semua orang yang berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan tersebut untuk menepi. Tampak beberapa pembantu koki sedang mendorong sebuah kereta makanan yang diatasnya ada 'sesuatu entah apa itu' yang di tutupi oleh kain putih, dan yang sangat mengagumkan adalah ukurannya yang bila di ukur, 'sesuatu' itu kira-kira berukuran setinggi dua meter.

"Hadirin sekalian… inilah dia karya agung saaang master…" seru Teuchi-san sembari menyentakkan kain yang menutupi benda itu…

"Astaga!" Terdengar beberapa pekikan kaget dan gumaman kagum dari seluruh yang hadir. Mata mereka tak berkedip menatap maha karya yang begitu indahnya. Bagaimana tidak, bila kau di sajikan sebuah pemandangan yang bahkan tak pernah kau bayangkan sebelumnya.

Sebuah kue berbentuk seorang PUTRI yang sedang menari. Benar-benar amazing!. Karena kue itu memang berukuran seperti yang di tuliskan tadi tinggi kue itu hampir mencapai dua meter! Pantas saja Teuchi-san dan para kokinya tidak keluar-keluar dari dapur. Rupanya mereka menyiapkan ini. Kue setinggi dua meter yang berbentuk putri yang mengenakan pakaian ala kerajaan lengkap dengan mahkotanya sedang menari, yang luarnya dilapisi krim beraneka warna. Wuu, membuat siapa saja menjadi berselera untuk memakannya—opss, salah mengajaknya berdansa maksudnya..

"Ini ku persembahkan untuk Tuan Putri Hinata-sama." Ujar Teuchi-san sambil membungkuk hormat pada Hinata. Hinata benar-benar kehabisan Kata-Kata. Setelah semua yang mereka hadirkan ini, anak-anak, pesta, dan sekarang kue maha karya dari Teuchi-san… benar-benar tak akan dilupakannya pesta ini. Hinata bahkan terisak karena tidak menyangka akan hal ini.

"Jangan menangis nona, kami hadir di sini bukan untuk melihat anda menangis, tetapi untuk melihat anda berbahagia dan tersenyum." Ucap Tsunade lembut sambil merangkul bahu Hinata.

Hinata menghapus air matanya, dan kemudian tersenyum lebar "Ya, anda benar. Ayo mari kita bersenang-senang." Ucap Hinata ceria akhirnya. Tsunade-Obasaan mendudukkan dirinya di depan _Grand piano_ yang terdapat di ruangan tersebut. Memainkan jari-jari lentiknya di atas tust-tust piano, mengalunkan nada-nada indah yang begitu menggoda untuk mengajak berdanasa. Chiyo-Obaasan dan Teuchi-san sudah mulai berdansa duluan. Berdansa diantara anak-anak yang juga turt menari dengan riang gembira. Danzou-san yang berdiri di samping Naruto, langsung menyenggol tubuh Naruto, memerinya kode agar tidak membiarkan s eorang gadis berdiri sendirian di pestanya.

"Ayolah bocah, ajak dia berdansa…" Danzou-san memberikan perintah—ajakan— kepada Naruto. Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya, tapi akhrinya manurut juga. Dia mendekati Hinata yang berdiri sendirian di sudut ruangan.

"Hinata-sama, bolehkah bila saya mengajak anda berdansa?" Tawar Naruto sambil berlutut di depan Hinata, Hinata tersenyum lembut sebelum menyambut tangan Naruto yang mengajakya. Mereka berdua melangkahkan kaki-kaki mereka, berdansa gemulai seirama dengan denting-denting piano yang mengalun lembut saat itu.

Maka, di mulailah pesta yang sesungguhnya di mansion Hyuuga itu, dimana semua orang bersenang-senang. Melupakan status mereka yang sebagai pelayan dan sebagainya, karena hari ini, tuan putri mereka sedang berbahagia.

-

-

"Anda belum tidur Hinata-sama?" Tanya Naruto. Sesaat setelah ia mengantarkan Tsunade dan anak-anak panti asuhan sampai ke gerbang, ia langsung ke taman belakang keluarga Hyuuga untuk menemui Hinata-sama. Yah, pesta telah usai beberapa saat yang lalu, dan saat ini mereka sedang berada di bawah pohon yang sering di datangi Hinata. Hinata berdiri sambil menatap langit cerah tak berawan saat itu.

"Aku masih mau menikmati malam ini Naruto-san" jawab Hinata. Naruto beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, berpindah ke samping Hinata. Diam. Mereka terdiam, entah ini perasaan mereka saja atau bagaimana, tapi mereka merasa bahwa mereka nyaman dengan malam ini. Ini terasa begitu… menenangkan.

"Naruto-san…," panggil Hinata. Naruto menolehkan kepalanya, menatap Hinata yang kini sedang menatapnya. "Cinta seperti apa yang pernah kau rasakan?"

Lama mereka saling menatap sampai akhirnya Naruto membuka bibirnya, dan jelas masih belum menurunkan pandangannya dari Hinata.

"Cinta yang membuatku harus memilih, Hinata-sama.."jawab Naruto.

"Memilih yang bagaimana…?" Kali ini Hinata berjalan kearah Naruto. Kini dirinya sudah berada di hadapan butler yang lebih tinggi sekepala darinya itu. Jarak mereka begitu dekat, sangat dekat sampai bisa merasakan hembusan nafas mereka satu sama lain.

"Memilih… antara mengatakan perasaanku dan aku menjauh darinya atau memendamnya dan aku bisa terus bersamanya. Dan aku memilih untuk terus bersamanya…" Balas Naruto sambil menatap pemilik mata amethyst itu, menatap mata yang menyiratkan hasrat dan rasa ingin tahu itu.

"Naruto-san, siapa **'**_**dia' **_itu?" Tanya Hinata lagi.

"Dia itu…adalah… anda… Hinata-sama…" Bisik Naruto pelan, sangat pelan seolah hanya Hinata yang mampu mendengarnya. Hinata membelalakkan matanya, tidak menyangka Kata-Kata itu yang akan keluar dari bibir butlernya itu. Sungguh, sungguh ia tidak menyangka akan hal itu

Naruto menarik napas perlahan, mencoba untuk menguatkan hatinya. Menguatkan dirinya, karena dia akan mengatakanya sekarang.

"Aku…Mencintaimu… Hinata-sama…" Naruto telah bersiap untuk berjalan mundur setelah mengatakan hal itu. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat dirasakannya ada tangan mungil yang memeluknya erat, seakan melarangnya untuk pergi.

"Ma-Mafkan saya, Hinata-sama. Saya telah mengatakan hal yang tidak sepantasnya saya katakan." Naruto dengan cepat meminta maaf dan berusaha pergi dari sana. Tetapi, pelukan Hinata semakin erat dirasanya, seakan meminta Naruto untuk tetap hadir di sana.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Naruto-san… sangat mencintaimu." Ucap Hinata akhirnya, yang akhirnya mampu membuat Naruto membeku di tempat. Bagaimana mungkin, pastilah ia salah dengar, ada sebuah kesalahan dengan telinganya.

"Kau tidak salah Naruto-san, itu yang ingin aku dengar darimu. Kata 'cinta'. Aku menginginkan dirimu Naruto-san, sangat." Lanjut Hinata, membenamkan kepalanya ke dada Naruto, merasakan detak jantung butlernya yang begitu keras. Perkataan yang baru saja di ucapkan oleh Hinata itu, mampu membuat Naruto menjadi luluh yang akhirnya dia membalas pelukan Hinata. Mereka saling berpelukan erat, tak ingin berpisah satu sama lain.

"Terima kasih Hinata-sama, terima kasih…" ucap Naruto sembari mengeratkan pelukan mereka, melindungi Hinata dari dinginnya malam.

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu Naruto-san, terima kasih karena telah mencintaiku selama ini." Ucapnya sambil menatap Naruto, seulas senyum terukir di bibirnya yang di balas senyum tulus oleh Naruto.

"Emm, Naruto-san. Boleh tidak kalau aku meminta sesuatu darimu?" Tanya Hinata. Naruto mengangguk.

"Bolehkah, aku memanggilmu Naruto-kun? Dan kau bisa memanggilku Hinata-chan.." pintanya sambil menatap manja pada Naruto. Ckckc, gadis ini…

"Asal kau suka Hinata-chan…" ucap Naruto sebelum ia mengecup kening Hinata, lama dan lembut.

"Terima kasih Naruto-kun…"

"Oh, iya. Tanjoubi omedettou Hime-sama."

Kini, cinta telah bersemi diantara mereka berdua. Cinta yang tulus dan indah, cinta yang nantinya dapat dipastikan membutuhkan pengorbanan, keikhlasan, serta kebersamaan dan pengertian. Yang nanti akan membuahkan kasih dan cinta yang semakin kuat. Semoga saja, karena perjalanan mereka masih panjang… masih ada halang rintang di depan sana…

-

-

**OMAKE**

Berpuluh-puluh pasang mata menyaksikan adegan romantis di taman belakang keluarga Hyuuga itu. Beberapa diantaranya sampai meneteskan air mata, sementara yang lainnya sedang sibuk berhore-hore ria dan berpeluk-pelukan tidak jelas, intinya mereka semua senang akan hal itu. Dan diantara pasangan-pasangan mata itu, ada tiga pasang mata yang masih serius menatap dua anak manusia yang masih berpelukan itu. Mereka mengintip dari balik semak-semak yang ada di bagian taman tersebut, mereka menontonnya secara langsung gitu loh~.

"Akhirnya perasaan si bocah itu terbalaskan juga…" Ujar salah seorang diantara mereka.

"Tak kusangka akhirnya akan menjadi seperti ini… semoga mereka bahagia." Ujar satu-satunya wanita diantara mereka, sembari mengelap air matanya dengan sapu tangan merahnya.

"Ya, semoga saja tidak ada halangan untuk mereka cinta mereka, hah, masa muda…" Ujar yang lainnya.

"Hei..Hei.., kau mau kemanakan Hiashi-sama dan Hyuuga lainnya hah? Mereka pasti akan menentang habis-habisan hubungan mereka. Dasar.." Ujarnya sambil memegangi bekas encoknya.

"Sssts, kecilkan sedikit suara ember pecahmu itu, nanti kalau meeka berdua dengar bagaimana?" kali ini yang wanita yang berbicara.

"Maka dari itulah, kita harus menjaga rahasia… mereka itu harus _backstreet_." ucap yang satunya sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang miring kekiri.

"Melindungi apa dan siapa Danzou-san, Chiyo-san, Teuchi-san?" Tanya seseorang dari belakang mereka. Tiba-tiba saja, hawa di sekitar semak-semak itu menjadi dingin… Ketiga orang tadi sangat serius berdiskusi sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran seseorang di belakang mereka. Serempak mereka menolehkan kepala mereka, dan betapa terkejutnya mereka begitu menyadari siapa yang ada di belakang mereka. Wajah mereka begitu pucat dan lidah merka terasa kelu hanya untuk sekedar mengucapkan…

"Hi-Hi-Hiashi…Sa..ma.."

Cinta mereka baru saja dimulai… berjuanglah!!!

-

-

THE END

-

NARUHINA THE GREATEST PAIRING

-

I hope you enjoy for read this fict. I'm very happy if you like it and if you review this fict.

Tanjoubi omedettou hime-sama

27 december 2009

-

AUTHOR'S SIDE

GYAAAA! Tolong…tolong jangan bunur saia, jangan bunuh saia karena telat ngepost dih fict.T_T.

Hikz…hikz… gimana ceritanya? Romantiskah? Baguskah? Gajekah? Anehkan? Atau… atau.. atau apa yah*mikir mode : on*

Maaf, kurang romantis… hikz… habisnya saia sendiri belum pernah jatuh cinta. Inilah yang membuat fict ini menjadi terlambat, karena ada beberapa kesulitan. Seperti menentukan bagaimana agar fict ini mendapat kesan yang… WAH.. gitu. Jangan deh ngeluh-ngeluh kalo fict itu jadi gimana gitu, saia saja mesti browsing hanya buat nambah resensi lagi.

Yasudlah dari pada omongan saia makin gaje ngalur ngidul, mending senpai, readers, reviewers sekalian mereview fic saia. Tulislah semua kesan-kesan anda, kritik. Saran dan lain-lain dalam review minna-san sekalian.

Terimakasih buat yang udah ngereview chap 1, jangan bosan baca n review fict dari saia yah…..

Yeahhhhaaa, berikan yang terbaik untuk seluruh author dan karyanya di fandom Naruto, khususnya pairing NaruHina!

Review minna-san sekalian akan memberikan semangat baru buat saia…

Narsiezz dikit gak papa yahpz…** :**

…_**NaruHina, The Greatest Pairing…**_

REVIEW!!! YAK!!!


End file.
